Axe Backwards
Axe Backwards is a heavyweight robot which competed in the third and fourth seasons of the BattleBots reboot on Discovery and Science. It is a two-wheeled, green, red, and black, tube-shaped robot armed with a full body spinning drum and two axes. Despite its unique weaponry, it didn't perform well in the competition. Axe Backwards gained several improvements including a longer body with a smaller drum, bi-directional teeth, different wheels, and bigger, custom axes over the off the shelf ones last season. Ultimately, this version proved to do worse due to the power in their motors destroying the bearings to their drum, preventing it from working properly. Robot History Discovery Season 3 Axe Backwards' first opponent was against WAR Hawk. The match was somewhat even when it began as it was mostly just sparks being thrown. However, Axe Backwards found itself taking a hit from WAR Hawk's spinning weapon, which left one wheel loose but still somewhat able to provide stability and/or drive. Axe Backwards continued to try and attack, but its main weapon became disabled, leaving it with virtually no defenses. Axe Backwards decided to spin in place and took more damage from WAR Hawk's weapon, losing an axe in the process. Finally, the loose wheel came off, leaving Axe Backwards to spin in circles, but by this point, the remaining drive motor had little power left and thus Axe Backwards was counted out, giving WAR Hawk the win by KO. Next up for Axe Backwards was a rumble with Basilisk and Deviled Egg. The team decided to not have the axe weapons attached, presumably either because of them being damaged or for the likelihood that they'd get torn off anyway. The rumble was off to a great start for Axe Backwards as while they were initially slow to advance out of their square, they attacked quickly, delivering a blow to both Deviled Egg and Basilisk, causing the latter of which to seemingly lose drive completely. Axe Backwards continued to attack and did more damage to Deviled Egg, ripping pieces of Deviled Egg's decorative plating off the sides. Basilisk came back to life, but did little else in the rumble, leaving Axe Backwards to basically fight Deviled Egg. Unfortunately, Axe Backwards' drum stopped working and it was mostly a pushing match even though Deviled Egg still had a working weapon. Time ran out and the judges awarded a split 2-1 decision for Deviled Egg. Axe Backwards' next opponent was Ultimo Destructo. The match started out rather poorly for Axe Backwards as their weapon wasn't causing much damage to Ultimo Destructo's front wedge and they were having drive issues. Making matters worse, they were shoved into the arena barrier, where they couldn't drive or spin the drum. Once they got out, they took a near miss from Ultimo Destructo, then started tearing off Ultimo Destructo's front wedge. Sometime later, Ultimo Destructo lost the use of its weapon, due to Axe Backwards breaking the gear for the hammer, and a tire. Axe Backwards took advantage by continuing to tear into Ultimo Destructo's front wedge, leaving it down to just one side attached to the robot. Now it was Ultimo Destructo's turn to have trouble as they stopped moving as they were stuck on their own wedge and were counted out, giving Axe Backwards the win by KO at 2:15. Axe Backwards' next fight was up against Monsoon. The match was off to a very poor start for Axe Backwards as they took two big hits from Monsoon and lost all drive power. The drum was still spinning, but since the robot couldn't show any transitional movement, Axe Backwards was counted out, giving Monsoon the win by a very quick KO. Discovery Season 4 Axe Backwards started off 2019 with a match against newcomer, Mammoth. Unfortunately, as the match began, Axe Backwards' drum wasn't working so it was left to face Mammoth's size and weapon pretty much without any offensive or defensive tactics. Axe Backwards tried its best to maneuver around Mammoth and use its axes like old thwackbots did, but it was flipped over, having no effect on its driving ability. Partway through, Mammoth lost one of its wheels but it had two on each side so this didn't affect its ability to drive. However, Axe Backwards soon got one of its rear axes caught in Mammoth's rotating weapon and was dumped on top of the arena barrier. Axe Backwards tried to escape, but Mammoth was pushing back and eventually lifted it out of the arena behind the protective glass. Axe Backwards was unable to escape and was counted out, giving Mammoth the win by KO. Axe Backwards was next placed against Texas Twister and opted to add extra traction to its tires using tape. Things were going okay for Axe Backwards as they were following their strategy of letting Texas Twister strike the tires instead of the drum. However, the drum was not working and soon Axe Backwards started to lose control of the fight as they were pushed into the screws. Axe Backwards recovered and ended up losing both one of its two wheels and the attached axe. This left Axe Backwards with little to do but drive in circles. In spite of the damage, Axe Backwards' team requested Texas Twister's team to hit them again so Axe Backwards took another hit before it became completely immobile with its innards hanging out and smoke pouring out. Axe Backwards was counted out, giving Texas Twister the win by KO. Axe Backwards next took part in an exhibition match against newcomer Deep Six. In response, Axe Backwards added new tires to replace the ones that were damaged in their fight with Texas Twister. As the match got under way, Axe Backwards was slow to move out, fearing the power of its opponent's weapon. Finally, Axe Backwards went in for a hit, but didn't take much external damage, but their drum was out of commission once again. Luckily, Axe Backwards was still fully functional and went in for another hit but this time, it was thrown into the air and they took a bit of damage. On the third hit, they lost a wheel, a section of their drum, and were no longer moving. Axe Backwards was counted out, giving Deep Six the win by KO. Axe Backwards also had an untelevised fight against newcomer Marvin. Very little is known from the fight, apart from Marvin clipping one of its wheels and bending it slightly, getting flipped over, pushing Axe Backwards into the screws, and the judges gave Marvin the decision. Wins/Losses *Wins: 1 *Losses: 7 Faruq Tauheed Introductions "It's spinner is deadlier than a game of Russian Roulette. Responsible for more hacks than the KGB. It's AXE BACKWARDS!" "The government just declared it a UFO, Unidentified Fighting Object. Here comes the abduction of destruction. This is AXE BACKWARDS!" "This gigantic drum makes a very nice hum but sounds even worse when it smacks your.....face. Prepare to get whacked. It's AXE BACKWARDS!" "If it were a lumberjack, it would be called Maul Bunyan. Layin' down chops like a mighty blue ox, it's AXE BACKWARDS!" "It's behind more whacks than the Russian mob. If you have to be next, Soviet. Look behind you, it's AXE BACKWARDS!" "How do you spell pain backwards? N-I-A-P. I did that off the top of my head. Pretty cool, right? Ehaha! Anyways, it's AXE BACKWARDS!" "Hitchet, hatchet, no way you can match it. It'll alter you like a tailor saying "take off your pants and your jacket." It's the Paul Bunion of nerds, AXE BACKWARDS!" Trivia * While filming, when Faruq was announcing Axe Backwards for the first time, it took him 3 times to get the name right. Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:Robots armed with Spinning Drums Category:Robots armed with Hammers/Axes Category:Full-Body Spinners Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Robots from Florida Category:Robots armed with unique weapons Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Robots that have been flipped out of the arena